


Soft Mustang Blue

by pyakpyaknation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Short, Sweet, kind of fluff, too much angst in the jaewin tag man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyakpyaknation/pseuds/pyakpyaknation
Summary: 5:32 pm68°F74 mphBreezy, partly cloudy but mostly clear skiesCA





	Soft Mustang Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i crafted this up because there was way too much angst and unrequited feelings in the jaewin tag! please excuse any mistakes(?) or the poor quality of this in general (u.u) Enjoy!

🌻

Wind running through a neapolitan spectrum of locks and blissful smiles radiate warmth as radiant as the sun beaming on the duo driving along the winding road.

One hand comfortably on the steering wheel of the 1965 blue Ford Mustang convertible while the other hand rests in similar fashion on the thigh of the figure admiring the driver.

Tufts of blond hair whip around the slim and attractive young face of the Chinese man. A smile graces his pretty face as he turns to admire his lover. He brings up a hand to cover it over his lover’s hand on his thigh.

It gets the attention of the latter for a brief moment, careful not to take his eyes off the road for too long- who returns a smile even brighter traced with affection. His carnation pink head looks ahead on the miles and miles of serene landscape and endless coastal view. It’s so breathtaking; but not as breathtaking as the moment now.

It was impulsive- but a good impulsive decision. Usually, much to Sicheng’s chagrin, these types of in-the-moment things end up with them standing in a long queue or at a closed venue while thunder roars behind them (probably at their foolery).

However, they don’t go without the affectionate hand-holding or shoulder bumping, harmless whining, and small smiles. And they always end up at home, cozy and cuddling the day away. Sometimes it’s tea, sometimes it’s iced; but no matter what it is they’re side by side together.

(sometimes though Sicheng complains when Jaehyun squeezes in their small bathroom to brush his teeth when he “can wait outside you big baby!” “but I’m your big baby,” and then a sulky pout.)

But today was Sicheng’s. Grabbing Jaehyun’s hand and dragging him to their lovely vintage car they found at a yard dump broken down and abandoned. Only a couple fixes here and there and plenty of begging for their mechanic friend Johnny to give them a discount got them this far.

Jaehyun’s loose button up flaps around his jugular as he puts his foot on the break going around a bend. Sicheng’s slender fingers are clasped softly around his right unoccupied hand. Sicheng wears a loose beach towel around a matching button up on his lithe frame from the billowing wind. _Oops._

Sicheng forgets that when they decided to adopt the baby blue convertible that they would be driving in rain or shine, thunder or hail. But it was Cali so when does it really rain much or hail? Unless they made plans north, the rest of the Cali down was pretty much constantly warm to hot. And, the shore brought in a chill good enough for them to tug on their short sleeves. At least when they weren’t driving.

They jumped into the convertible and tugged the gearstick from R to D. It was a perfect day for it, after spending time chasing the waves and soaking up the dazzling rays. The main charm that they both pointed out simultaneously was the sunset. The big bright ball of burning gas millions of miles away dipping close to the shimmering expanse of water in the distance

Like the saying, “the sun just hits differently,” Sicheng didn’t miss the opportunity to snap more than a couple shots of the scenery, himself, and his boyfriend of course (and both of them, too). He also takes the time to lean over and plant a small kiss onto Jaehyun’s dimpled cheek.

“I wish I could kiss you back,” Jaehyun mumbles to himself as thoughts of their love cause his face to bloom with rosiness and blithe.

“Don’t worry,” Sicheng replies coolly just as the ocean swallows the sun past the vast horizon, “you will when we get off.”

Sicheng leans back onto the white leather seat and rests his head on his arm admiring Jaehyun. A content smile gracing his face as he begins to pick at the loose strand on the wrapped towel.

“Plenty? Lots of them?”

“Yes, love. Many.”

And with that simple confirmation, Jaehyun stepped on the accelerator setting the lovebirds off into distance. Orange and yellow blends illuminated the sky for the minutes left until they arrived at their destination.

Wherever it is- together.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it the slightest here’s my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thotwinaction)! and my [twt](https://twitter.com/milkyteawin)!


End file.
